Twisted
by thewhitepatch
Summary: Ravio is about to do something very bad. A few other misunderstood souls appear to him in order to guide him. (Crossover with Twisted, among other things)(Song!fic)


_Just let this be a thing. I don't know why I made it. If you enjoy it, enjoy it._

_**SPOILERS TO LINK BETWEEN WORLDS**_

_I don't own anything. The song is 'Twisted' from __Twisted_, _the Starkid musical._

_Also, I kinda bastardized Ravio and his motivations, so sorry about that._

* * *

Ravio sprinted through the halls of Lorule Castle. He shouldn't be worried about any guards hunting him down. They were already gone.

Ravio had stolen all the supplies from the royal armory, including the elemental rods and the bracelet.

Well, what was he supposed to do? They had discovered a completely new world, and already Hilda and Yuga was planning on destroying it to save the kingdom.

Ravio understood the sentiment, but there was no way he could let them do that

But...Ravio was afraid…

He hid behind a wall, and decided to voice his concerns to Sheerow

"_I've gone against the princess, the highest act of treason!" _ He sang to the bird. "_But I had good intentions! I did it for a reason!" _He sang in his own defense

"_I'll be banished if I'm lucky! /They'll kill me if not!" _He pulled out his empty Rupee bag and began to hyperventilate into it "_What made me think that I could get away with such a plot?"_ He sang through the bag.

"It's_ not too late to bring them back." _He looked back down the hall. "_Perhaps I'll be forgiven…"_

Ravio looked down at his hand. There was a black triangle on it, a reminder of what Lorule had lost.

And what Hyrule would lose, if he did nothing.

"_But if my crime could help save a world I do not live in/ Am I not bound to keep the honor of this nation?"_

Ravio sighed and hung his head down.

"_How could a coward like me help in such a situation?"_

Ravio began to pace the hallway.

"_If I lived in Hyrule, I'd be grateful for the aid" _He sang, then turned around. "_But if I were Her Highness, I would hate to be betrayed!"_

"_Whichever road I take I'll be incurring someones wrath!" _He ran his hands through his hair.

"_Til now I've always tried to avoid a hero's path!" _Ravio sang.

"_Destiny may have beckoned but I always have resisted,/but which way do I turn/when the roads have become so... so…" _Ravio tried to find the word to describe his situation.

"Twisted?" A deep voice asked.

Ravio turned around. Behind him was a dark man with red hair and a diamond on his forehead. He wore a dark cloak and carried a sword of light.

"Who are you?" Ravio asked, backing away slowly.

"A fellow traveler, down the twisted path." The dark king replied, in a deep baritone.

Ravio suddenly realized where he recognized the man from. "No, I know you, from the stories of old!"

"You think you know me, as others may think they know you." The man replied. "But there are two sides to every story"

"_I ruled the desert, where we were in need of water."_The Dark King sang "_I tried to negotiate with our better off neighbors./ But they didn't care that our land was so much hotter/ Because their princess had a dream where I stole her."_

The Dark King lamented "_So they dethroned me then they killed me and on top of that rezoned me/ To the outskirts of the cursed Sacred Realm! /Watched my people rot away! /Though I did escape one day,/The truth and I now share a watery grave_

The Dark King looked out a window to the ruined Lorule, a far-off look in his eyes. "_The story lingers on/ But the version that is drawn is Twisted…"_

"A pain I know all too well." Another deep voice said. Ravio and the Dark King turned to see something that could best be described as a cross between a dragon and a turtle.

"_The Kingdom had never seen a more progressive king than me." _The turtle sang. "_Both mushrooms and turtles lived in perfect harmony./I brought an end to what had been a senseless age-old feud./I was prepared for anything, except for what ensued."_

"_The plumber killed my children! The princess stole my throne!" _It sang, breathing fire with each statement. "_Returned to segregation and the hateful ways we'd known!/Though I advocate for unity, I always was denounced./ So when I saw an opportunity to right the wrong/ I pounced!"_

The Turtle held up his hand, as if he was examining something. "_The Kingdom came before my fall in a fate that one might call, well, twisted." _he sang. The turtle sighed. "They weren't ready for my ideas…"

"They didn't hate you because of your ideas." The Dark King assured him. "They hated you because you're a giant, scary, dragon-turtle thing. Fortune favors the charismatic."

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you there." A man said. He had blue hair and wore a white shirt with a red R on it.

"My only crime...was love"

"Me and my love, we were the best members of our organization, helping make the world a better place, rocketing the world to peace.. We worked so well as a team, and as a couple. We were even given a talking cat, which was helpful, since we were unable to have children."

"Then tragedy struck! We were assigned to find an electricity source to save an impoverished nation! There was a creature that could supply an endless amount of electricity to help these poor people. Naturally, we set out to capture it at any costs!"

"How were we to know about the cruelty of its master? He didn't give the creature the proper training and made no effort to keep in secure. He put the poor creature through hellish cage matches against other animals! It was horrific!"

"We tried to save it, but the master ordered it to electrically shock us so much that it sent us blasting off! The electric shock alone would have killed my love, but she and our cat died on impact."

"But I still want to help the world, but sometimes the help _is twisted."_ He sang the last part.

Suddenly, all of the figures around Ravio faded. They were still there, but they were joined by a giant penguin and a wolf.

"_Twisted, twisted, twisted, twisted." _They all chanted, as they circled Ravio.

"I only wished to quench my people's thirst!"

"I only wished for equal rights for all!"

"I only wished to save her!"

"I only wished to stop the pointless violence!"

"I only wished to improve relations between the races!"

"I only wished to teach that pink blob responsibility!"

"I only wished to save them from the heat of the desert!"

"So he wouldn't end up like me!"

"I only wished to save the planet!"

"To help the poor, dying girls of my home!"

"So he wouldn't end up like his father!"

"To live in harmony!"

"I never knew my father!"

They began to circle Ravio faster. Ravio was overwhelmed by the chanting.

"_I only wished! I only wished! I only wished!" _

Ravio tried to step away from the crowd, but he tripped over his scarf and fell to the ground.. He was not ready for this. What was happening?

His thoughts were interrupted by a creepy, red, swelling thing.

"**I ONLY WISHED TO COVER THE WORLD IN DARKNESS AND SUFFERING!"**It stated.

All of the other apparitions scolded and booed the...thing.

"You're not helping!" the Turtle shouted "Disregard that." He addressed Ravio.

With that, all of the other apparitions vanished, except for the Dark King.

"It's an unfortunate situation." He said "But, you do have a choice…" He vanished.

Ravio stood there, alone with his stolen goods and his thoughts.

"_What remains of a man, when that man is dead and gone?" _He sang to himself. "_Only memories and stories of his deeds will linger on…"_

Ravio looked around, and realized he was in the history room of the castle "_But if a man's accomplishments aren't in the tale they tell,/Are the deeds that go unheralded his legacy as well?"_

He looked out the window, at the rooting kingdom. "_If Lorule falls tomorrow, we'll all have hell to pay./ Why protect my reputation? I'm a dead man either way…"_

Ravio's eyes fell upon the portrait in the center of the room. A man in a purple hood held up a sword. He was standing under the Lorulian Triforce, next to the purple-haired princess of Lorule.

"_How will they tell my story?/How will they tell my tale? /Will anybody even care?" _He sang, looking at the picture."_The question then is whether 'tis nobler in the mind/ To save your people but doom others/Or simply lay down and die…"_He looked away from the painting, tears in his eyes.

"_I'll never be the hero/ From our history and lore!" _ He sang. "_But if I hide to save my life,/ What has my life been for?What has my life been for?"_

Ravio walked out of the history room, a determined look on his face.

"_The road ahead may twist/But I will never swerve! I'll find the noble, brave hero both kingdoms deserve."_

Ravio left the castle, dragging the bag of items behind him. He headed toward the ruined Sacred Realm. "_I've nothing left to lose!/ So the only path to choose is twisted!"_

Ravio stood in front of the glowing crack in the stone. Beyond the crack was Hyrule. Doubt began to fill his cowardly heart.

What if they didn't believe him?

"_Let them twist my words!" _Ravio countered_._

What if they blamed him?

"_Let the people scorn me!"_

What if they...well… did him in?

"_Who cares if no one will ever mourn me?"_

Ravio held up the purple bracelet.

"_Let them bury the side of the story they've never heard!" _He sang, as he put it on.

"_Let the truth be twisted!"_It began to glow.

"_Let my life be twisted!" _Ravio pulled down his bunny cowl, concealing his face.

"_I'll be twisted! It's my turn!"_

* * *

_So we all just experienced that._

_I wrote this right after I beat the game, so I'm kinda not in the best place to say if it was a good idea or not._

_If you can name everybody that appeared to Ravio, you will earn my respect. One of them is completely out-of-place, but he just fit the part so well._

_Did you love this? Did you hate the? It could go either way!_


End file.
